The Truth:Artemis
by Artemis-Silver huntress
Summary: A carry on from the hera story where artemis reveals the truth as to why she is a maiden godess and who her true enemy is.


Artemis wandered the streets of olympus working up the strength and courage to do what had to be done to visit her supposed enemy and ,admit to Hera the truth about king.

Artemis walked unintentionally towards the gardens of Pan bumping into the occasional angry satyr and nymph .apologising she backed away and followed the twisting path through the garden of the recently dead but long since faded god of the wilds.

She reached her favourite place in the garden her she had first met the wild son of Hermes she had not taken him seriously nor his intentions but over time...but that was a story for another time remembering brought back fresh had been distraught the first time she had heard over two thousand years ago but when Percy Jackson and the satyr Grover came back from their quest having witnessed his demise it was almost too much.

But she had to forget or risk everything her name,her huntress' even her place on e Olympian council too ad,it she had been deflowered long before her honour and dignity had been destroyed , taken by a man sworn too protect even if said man was a womaniser and rapist her father should have could have .No she would not think of it no she must admit everything to her stepmother only she would have the ability to help only she would have the sympathy to aid her.

As she watched a last tear fall into her fountain their fountain. " Our fountain " she whispered to her long lost lover .She stood up and strode quickly towards the bustling streets of Olympus and through to the palace of the Olympians and the rooms of Hera.

I knocked softly on the door and I hear the powerful voice of my stepmother an well I couldn't call her my enemy any more I had told her too much over the years..." Come in" I opened the door to see my father the king of Olympus and my recent ...no I will not think on I to will have my revenge climbing hastily off my stepmother. " Hera Father I must -" I broke off and turned to leave but was stopped by a large calloused hand " Daughter if you must talk with your mother then so be it " he left and I was seething inside.

Firstly although we are we'll not quite but sorta friends whatever she is still not my mother secondly the only reason he left was he believed I was in trouble with Hera and that was why I was there to be punished .You may not think it but gods,goddess' can. Be punished especially by older gods it's the ...I can't remember but Athena explained it too me I think it was the "parenting complex."

Hera looked up at me before sliding out of bed " I couldn't stop myself despite everything I still-" I cut her off with a wave of my hands "unimportant none of my business I do not hold you to it but I must confide in you " she looked at me " darling your father will.." I sighed of course " you will have to punish me afterwards so he believes I was in trouble we can make up a lie ,I don't know perhaps one of my hunters injured a peacock or I shot one accidentally whatever but please." She nodded and gestured for me to sit on one of the many different seats and cushions and then she joined me.

I told her everything Pan ,My father everything. At e end she nodded consoled me and whispered calculating " I will think on it but for now ..." I nodded " my punishment...Any Ideas?"

* * *

It was simple we decided to tell the Olympians that I had accidentally shot a peacock and Hera was blowing it massively out of proportion . The punishment was humiliating to say the least but worth getting my story to Hera.

1. I had to publicly apologise to Hera ( head down muttering etc.) at the winter

solstice ( 2 days time)

2. I was to work for every member of the council for exactly 12 months ( wow

she was devious no-one would suspect a thing)

3. I was to be humiliated in the streets of Olympus in front of all .( this I was worried about I wanted to keep appearances up)

4. I was banned from my hunt who were being sent to camp for the next year and a half

( I hope they don't burn anything down or cause WW111)

* * *

Hera pulled me aside on the way to council ." Artemis I apologise fore the severity of the punishment but it was this or a banishment of sorts so I have done my best your father helped with the ideas ."

* * *

I entered the throne room aware of the other gods sitting powerfully on their like her brothers Apollo that idiot Hermes were looking down at me in my mortal form remembering to use later for blackmail and like her aunt Demeter brothers Hephaestus and Dionysus were indifferent ,some sympathised ,Poseidon,Hestia ,Athena and some looked at her with a joyous glee ,Aphrodite ,Zeus ,Ares I didn't dare look up at Hera.

"I believe you have something you wish to say before we begin?" My fathers voice boomed as I reached the centre of e hall . I groaned inwardly but looked up filling my eyes with all the power and anger I possessed ,it was known on olympus as my death glare my father didn't flinch but I saw Poseidon and Athena look away." Yes father " I put emphasis on the word father " I must apologise for my behaviour towards my 'stepmother' and for the treatment of her bird" he gestured for me to go and purposefully I neither bowed nor addressed him by his title.

I ignored the council as the war,both of them , were over and none of these problems involved me I daydreamed as I heard the council ending.I went to leave. I reached the eerily empty streets of Olympus and made my usual journey towards my fountain.

As I sat the weight of the world on my shoulders, my stomach churning I felt worse f it was possible then when I was tricked by atlas into holding up the sky.I sat their losing all sense of time until a soft hand lifted my chin and turned my head . her silly ways was god help me trying to seduce me again .Not getting that I liked guys just because of the oath I ...whatever." So did you forget your mine for the month." I opened my eyes willing the tears not to fall " I just needed some time." Don't be like that surely I'm not that bad don't cry." I looked away but her soft hand still held my chin up in a comforting but steely grasp.

" I know why .I know who but can't you trust me." I closed my eyes again ,then opened them I knew from her face she meant both. "Come " she let my chin drop and it bounced off my chest .i didn't move and sighing she grasped my shoulder and flashed us into her bedroom. "sit " she gestured to the bed .jus was starting to trust her she started agin with her a look of disgust I walked numbly over to the bed and sat cross legged waiting. My twelve year old form was so small and weak in my current mental state compared to her form,a twenty year once her eyes and hair were still brown curling hair with soft chocolate eyes and smooth white skin.I looked away as she approached in embarrassment,humiliation and was she to do this to me .to control me. To own me. I was the goddess of the hunt and. Oh yeah. I was being punished.

I shifted my form so I was of an age with her but as per usual my slight form and wiry muscles meant I was slightly looked at me I looked back defiantly " so you have found yourself again. I must say though I enjoy your form now I preferred you younger " as she spoke she gestured to my ripped clothes I was mostly covered but my cheeks flushed with cover at the bursting silver jacket and shredded remains of my white tee shirt .I looked down my white skinny trousers were torn and what remains was immodest to say the least I had forgotten to change my clothes as I changed. I switched back to my younger form so as not to bother with my clothes knowing it would upset the diva of a goddess.

Again I glared at her unsure of her intention." Just get on with it." This item it was her to glower. Her recently chocolate eyes burst into a red flame like crushed valentines or blood. " do not assume to understand my intentions.I wished to comfort you but if you prefer not I will do as our father asked I will punish and it will be what he suggested." Her eyes dimmed slightly " out of my sight " she boomed and i saw a bunch of scurrying Naiads and nymphs I had not previously seen scurry away." You want pain you want humiliation then I will give you what you desire."

I was forced to rest in a corner of her room and for that month she did not visit ares but instead let her focus lie on humiliated me by forcing me to walk behind her head down and completely in her power when she shopped in,Olympus .When I complained her once when I finally succumbed to my anger and screamed at her and refused to comply she would bring pain upon physical would force memories of Pans death on the news brought by Grover and Percy. of the sailors news over a thousand years the last meeting we she would ridicule my choice of lover,my feelings my love .She would make jokes at my expense and once held a cocktail party with me chained in the room by my hand with celestial bronze whilst she ridiculed me with her gods,goddess' and even nymphs and naiads. I -insert curse here- hate Aphrodite the -beeping- hippopotamus -beep- is a -beeping - elephant with a -beep- bucket of -beep-in a carrot strewn -BEEP!- inside of a -beep with a beep beeping beep- ...I kept ranting in my head to ignore the humiliation of my situation.

It was the longest month of my life I couldn't wait for month Two.

* * *

**Month two: **

It was my last day and as I woke I realised I would be stuck chained in the room until Aphrodite awoke ...just more embarrassment.I rolled over contemplating what the next month was going to be was with Hephaestus so not to would probably empathise as he had gone through shit with Aphrodite too.I would probably spend the month carrying or moving things he might even teach me a bit of mechanics or forging he always had a soft spot for me as we were in similar situations with the Olympians and our parents and were a pair of mismatched least my twin with his dazzling smile could charm anything anyone...I shuddered. Remembering his ...adventures as children.

I fell into a sort of daze thinking in all sorts of languages and my form flitting from culture to the moment I was remembering a moment with Pan when we were in the land of Ireland in ancient times the west had been between England and France and Ireland was so close we were effected it was one of the few places he could appear since his 'death'.Ireland was just so wild.

_FlashBack_

_Artemis and Pan walk through the muddy streets past huts and small wood stalls selling didn't disguise himself with mist as Ireland was like Greece,rome and Egypta mythical magical friendly were strolling arm in arm so deep in thought that they walked into a they helped clean up the mess and started apologising."Brón orm a chara Bhí mé I mo domhan feín." Pan apologised before introducing himself."is míse Pan agus sin é mo cailín chara Artemis" the young celts looked up at them Twins.A girl and Boy " Artemis agus Pan dirire nach bhfuil sin an ainmneacha go an dia gréagach ?" the boy questioned his curling red hair and freckled and dirt splattered facing grinned "sin an maith " the boy winced as the girl beside him similar in appearance from the freckles to the ragged woolen tunic but with curling blonde hair instead elbowed him and interrupted." Brón orm a chara is míse aoífe agus is é mo deirfuir séan " _

_The converstaion went on but eventually they walked off having given the children a small sum both in charity and for taking time they could be working but the girl had grinned "níl muid ag obair Tá muid ag guid go a teaghlach .well,níl sé a teaghlach is cúpla chara againn ach...Is Daoine speisalte é mo deirfuir agus liomsa" that was when they realised they were demigods children of Hermes probably." Slán " they called as they strolled away before switching to Greek " so you have Celtis siblings" she grinned at him_

Flashback end

*translations: 1) "sorry me friend I was in my own world."_ Pan apologised. 2) __"My name is pan and this is my girlfriend Artemis". 3)__ " Artemis and Pan seriously lay aren't those the names do Greek gods?" 4) __"that's really cool". 5) __ sorry my friend my name is aoífe and this is my brother sean. 6) we aren't working we are stealing for our family we'll its not really a family just a couple of close friends but we are...special my brother and I 7) see yah _

She was pulled out of her daydream by Aphrodite shaking her shoulder " Ok artemis I'm unlocking you now . . Yo hop anyone in." Flushing artemis looked around disorientated " Brón orm Tá mé I mo domain feín" seeing. The look of confusion on Aphrodties face she stopped " oh sorry Aphrodite I was daydreaming back to Ireland.I forgot you spent most of your time back them in franc with the Gauls not the celts as I .It means I am sorry I was in my own world."Aphrodite shook her head and undid the chain "enjoy my husband

I flashed out and met Hephaestus in his forge in his 'fort' as he called it."hey big bro' Artemis at your service." Hephaestus grinned it was the close relationship they had that made him smile he was closest to her than anyone else ." I can't believe you angered my now ...whatever how was my very -cover children's ears- Wife" shaking her head artemis winced." You must have seen the footage hephie" Hephaestus scowled at the nickname but he had plant yup his sleeve "all right moon girl" " fine blacksmith boy" " Hunter girl" " fire boy" " shooting star" "inventor man" "girl guide" she looked at him " ooh below the belt "then grinned devilishly "tinker toy"

Hephaestus put his hands up in mock defence " Ok Ok I deserved that anyway down to we go to Olympus you gotta carry my stuff but for know kist watch learn hang out whatever." The next month was a blast if he was busy she stayed out of her brothers was but if not she spent hours forging and messing with springs and metal at the forges as he taught her some forging and went to Olympus some so Hephaestus could insult Athena on some plans but mostly Hephaestus stayed at the herd last day she sighed and saying goodbye flashed on .Two months down twelve to had added tow (Hestia and hades) when he had visited and seen her lounging bad though Hestia was nice and hades well she didn't mind the underworld and although he was gonna be a slave driver for work he had no love for her dad.

* * *

**Month Two:**

I flashed into the streets of Olympus and walked up the marble steps into the throne room.


End file.
